


The Games People Play

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Nerdy References, Possible Dub-Con, spoilers for The Lord of the Rings film trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sierra is unavailable to ‘play’ with Topher.  Victor replaces her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games People Play

**Author's Note:**

> I picked a gender neutral name for the ‘person’ Victor is imprinted with, who had previously been in Sierra. I also refer to Victor as Victor (not the imprint of Sandy), throughout the fic to cause less confusion.

Topher watched as Victor shivered and then sighed. Eyes opened, Victor turned to look around him. 

“Topher! We meet again at last.”

Topher grinned. “Hey, Sandy, nice to see you again.”

“What’s on the menu for today, Toph?” Victor freed himself from the chair. “I know! Let’s watch all 3 Rings films and make fun of Orlando Bloom! Whattdya say, my precious?”

They were on the couch in front of Topher’s work station, in the middle of the scene with the Cave Troll when Topher flicked the screen off. 

“Hey!” Victor threw some popcorn at him. “This is where it gets really good. Aragorn looks hot swinging his sword around!”

“We’ve been interrupted 5 times since we started the movie,” Topher pointed out. Handlers, Boyd, and Dr. Saunders had all come by. 

“It’s not like you haven’t seen it before,” Victor pointed out.

“It’s the principle of the thing.” Topher looked around then nodded to himself. “We’ll use one of the rooms.” He held out his hand and helped Victor up off the couch, leading him to an unused bedroom. It was decked out with state of the art entertainment technology. Victor resettled himself on the bed, laying on his stomach. He wiggled around then grabbed one of the pillows and tucked it half under him. His legs were crooked at the knees and swinging in the air. 

Topher turned and hopped on the bed, working the remote to get back to where they had been. He lay down on his stomach too but kept his legs down. 

“Don’t hog the popcorn.”

Without looking away from the screen and the return of the Cave Troll, Victor handed the giant bowl of popcorn over to Topher. They passed it back and forth until Topher simply set it between them. They dipped their hands in periodically for more. 

As FOTR ended and TTT started Topher left briefly to get more popcorn and get them drinks. He watched Victor drain the Cherry Coke and then set the can aside, dipping back in for more popcorn. 

As the forces of Mordor invaded Osgiliath and Faramir watched Frodo almost succumb to the Ring, both Topher’s and Victor’s hands went into the popcorn bowl at the same time and collided. For some reason Topher blushed and he stammered, “sorry.”

“No big,” Victor said, grabbing a handful and holding it up, close to Topher’s face. When nothing happened he tore his gaze away and brought it closer. “What? Not like I have cooties or something.”

Topher laughed, despite himself, and took the popcorn. They watched the rest of the movie. When it ended Victor announced he had to go to the bathroom. 

“You can get ROTK all set up while I’m gone.” 

Topher did just that, then paced for a while before sitting down on the bed. He drew his legs up, then switched to dangling his legs over the side, then shifted to lean back against the headboard. He was moving again when Victor returned. “How much caffeine have you had?” Victor teased. 

“Just trying to get comfortable,” Topher mumbled, a bit embarrassed. 

Victor got on the bed and crawled to his spot, sitting cross legged and pulling his pillow into his lap. “This is the best one of them all. I do wish they had had more of Faramir in it though. Daisy’s cute.”

Topher nearly choked on the last bit of popcorn he was eating. “You think so?”

“Yeah. I mean, Aragorn’s hot and all, and Frodo is a cutie and Orlando’s almost pretty enough to be a woman, but Daisy is kinda sexy but approachable, you know?”

Topher made a noncommittal noise and Victor turned to him, the movie playing unnoticed. “What? Don’t you think Daisy is hot?”

“Sandy, I’m a guy!”

“So? Guys can’t think other guys are hot? Doesn’t mean you’re gay, Topher. Just means you think he’s hot.” Victor stared at him for a long moment. “Fine. Be that insecure in your sexuality.”

“Hey!”

“Never mind your crush on Harrison Ford--”

“Everyone has a crush on Harrison Ford, gay or straight!”

“Or that you told me you thought Tobey Maguire was hot--”

“But--!”

“No, you’re straight. 100%. No question.”

“Oh, for--! All right, Daisy is hot!”

Victor smiled, triumphantly. “See? Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Topher shot him a look. “You suck.”

“If you want me to.”

Topher started to reply then stopped, thunderstruck. “Buwhanow?”

“I’m not Harrison Ford, or even Daisy but…” Victor looked at him askance, “I bet I could turn you on.”

Topher scrambled off the bed and headed for the door, mumbling about ‘defective imprints’ and ‘so not going there’ and ‘Adele will frakkin’ kill me!’. He heard a soft noise and turned back, jaw dropping at what he saw there. 

Victor. Crying. 

Topher stood stock still and watched the tears fall down Victor’s face. He watched Victor screw up his hands into fists and cover his eyes, body bending. He heard the sobs and before he knew it he was across the room and back on the bed, arms going around the Doll and pulling him close. 

“Sandy?”

Victor struggled for a minute then collapsed down against Topher, hiccupping through his sobs. “I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“That, you know, I like you.”

Topher frowned. “I like you too, Sandy.”

Victor huffed. “I mean, I _like _you, Topher. Like Arwen likes Aragorn, like Leia likes Han, like Lois likes Clark.”__

__“Oh.”_ _

__They sat there in silence for a long moment and then Victor hiccupped again and drew away. “Let’s finish watching the movie. Pretend Zatanna just gave us a mind wipe.”_ _

__Not knowing what else to say or do, Topher said, “okay,” and they went back to the movie. He kept glancing at Victor though, who was sitting so straight it had to be hurting his back. When the movie got to the crowning of Aragorn and the line “you bow to no one” he glanced over and saw Victor dry eyed. Sandy _always _got teary during that scene. Topher looked away. He didn’t watch the rest of the movie, he was so wrapped deep in thought.___ _

____As it ended and the amazingly long credits began to roll Victor stood. “I think--”_ _ _ _

____But Topher had also stood up and crossed around the bed. Now, he stepped close and kissed him. Eyes still open, Topher saw Victor’s eyes flutter for a second then shut. A small noise came from his mouth and then he was shoved backwards._ _ _ _

____“Not funny!”_ _ _ _

____“Who said I was joking?” Topher said from where he’d fallen on the floor. Victor often didn’t know his own strength. He touched his lips and looked up._ _ _ _

____“You just had a freak out on the order of Wally West when Piper told him the truth and now suddenly you’re kissing me?!” Victor put his hands on his hips. “What the hell are you playing at, Topher Brinks?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not playing.” Topher stood and stepped closer. “You’re practically my perfect mate, you know. You get all my references, laugh at the same jokes, love the same movies, read the same comic books.” He took a breath and closed the distance between them, bringing one hand up to brush Victor’s cheek. “OK, not the usual packaging but you _are _hot,” Topher smiled. “And seven Hells can you _kiss _.”_____ _ _ _

________Victor blushed becomingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“So I want to. Oh I really, really want to.” Topher’s voice had deepened. “Totally having a ‘man reaction’ here. But…I’m not allowed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not allowed?” A look of puzzlement crossed Victor’s face. Subconsciously he nuzzled into Topher’s hand. “Believe me, I’ll allow it! I’ll allow it until next week if you let me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a snort of a laugh, Topher cupped Victor’s face. “It’s me who isn’t allowed, Sandy. I’m sorry. I can’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t understand.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know.” Topher leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Victor’s temple. “Kinda proves my point, you know?” Then he took Victor’s hand and started leading him out of the room. As they got to the door Victor stopped, Topher not realizing until he was jerked back. He looked back. “Sandy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No. I don’t want to fall asleep again. Not yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Topher’s eyes widened. “ _What _did you just say?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I want to be with you.” Victor stepped closer and brought up their still entwined hands. “Topher…let me be with you. Then you can do what you need to, I promise. I’ll fall asleep again, stop being,” he gestured down to his body, “this person again. But please, just once, let someone love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Topher stayed so still it would be hard to tell if he were breathing. He knew he should run and tell Adelle Dewitt that one of her dolls remembered the treatments. That there was a breach. Victor would be sent to the attic, for sure. Instead, Victor’s final words echoed in his brain. He stayed still as Victor closed the distance between them and brought his hands up to his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Say my name. Please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“San--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No.” Victor was quiet but emphatic. “Say _my _name. Please.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Topher took a breath and then whispered, “Victor.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Eyes closing in what looking partly pain and partly relief, Victor nodded. When he opened his eyes again they were damp but happy. He stepped closer and parted his lips, licking them. He closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Topher, letting out a little sigh as he did so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He pulled back and looked Topher Brinks right in the eye as he pleaded, “make love to me.” He moved his mouth back to Topher’s ear and whispered, “I want you to make love to me. Topher, please. I have to have you.” He made a noise as he was shoved back and away, so hard he nearly fell against the bed. He looked up, fearful and dismayed, at Topher._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He watched as Topher clenched his hands into fists and then approached him. He stayed still, accepting what was to come. Then he heard, “get on the bed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Victor blinked hard and then scrambled up onto the bed. He wasn’t sure whether to lay down or not so he leaned back on one elbow, looking at Topher. He watched as he got onto the bed, walking on his knees. Victor unconsciously lifted his face as Topher lowered his own, their mouths meeting in the middle. As they continued kissing Victor began to remove the many layers that Topher was wearing. When he had all but the last shirt off, the kiss broke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I shouldn’t be doing this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Victor said nothing, just waited. Then Topher’s mouth descended again and kissed his face. He grasped the bottom of Victor’s shirt and tugged up. Victor lifted his arms and let the shirt be pulled off him. As Topher stared down at him he felt the urge to cross his arms over his naked chest and even began to do so but two hands reached out and stopped him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No,” was all Topher said. Then he let go of his arms and put his hands on Victor’s chest. They just rested there for a moment then he dragged them down over the flesh, making Victor gasp. “You liked that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes,” came the breathy reply. “I love your touch.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Topher looked startled then smiled. “Then let’s give you more of it.” He began to rub his hands all over Victor’s chest, stopping to thumb at the perking nipples more than once. Victor found himself wriggling on the bed, letting out little noises. But he wanted more. So he raised his hand and covered Topher’s right one, stopping it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“May I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So polite.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________At the nod, Victor raised the hand to his mouth and parted his lips, sliding the forefinger into his mouth and licking it with his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Holy Mother of Luke and Leia!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It made Victor laugh and he tried desperately to keep the finger in his mouth as he did so, which made Topher laugh and soon they were both rolling around on the bed and laughing together. Victor ended up on top at the end, looking down into smiling eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Without thinking, without hesitation, he blurted, “I love you.” Then immediately looked stricken and froze in fear. He watched surprise, shock, what looked like happiness, then bewilderment and finally a resignation and sadness cross over Topher’s face. Two very male hands came up and cupped his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Thank you.” And it was said so softly, so sincerely that Victor unfroze at last and bent, laying his head down on the other’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“When I was 12 years old,” Topher began to say, “there was a neighbor boy named Jimmy. He was everything I wasn’t--strong, athletic, incredibly good looking, popular with girls, all that stuff. He wasn’t that bright but I envied him. He had everything but smarts and that seemed to make him better in the eyes of the world. Whereas I was already a budding genius and I was regarded as a freak, a nerd, a geek, a nuisance, or just a weirdo.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Victor was trying not to even breath too loudly, for fear of breaking the spell that seemed to have fallen over the room. But when Topher didn’t continue he felt compelled to ask, “What happened to him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh he went on to get a sports scholarship played football or some stupid thing, but blew out his knee or whatever. Last I heard he was running an Auto repair shop somewhere.” Topher looked at Victor. “Meanwhile, I work for a super secret--well, most of the time--group that mind wipes people and turns them into our clients every fantasy. I‘m doing amazing, cutting edge work that I can‘t tell anyone about.” He stopped. “Which of us got the better deal again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Victor shook his head. “You know better than that, Topher. Guys like that are a dime a dozen. What you’ve done, what you have yet to do, is amazing. You’re literally changing the world. That guy? He’s changing tires.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Topher couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Victor sat up and leaned over. “You’re amazing.” He began to press soft kisses all over Topher’s face. “Brilliant.” More kisses. “Adorable to boot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey! Little kids are adorable. Puppies are adorable. Monchichi’s are adorable. I’m ruggedly handsome.” He giggled as Victor licked at his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes, Topher,” came the reply in a sort of sing song voice. They rolled around, kissing some more, then Victor slid his hands up under Topher’s shirt and flicked his nipples._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Topher gasped and began to struggle against Victor, who immediately let go and scooted back, fear on his face. It faded when he realized that Topher was just trying to get free long enough to take his layers off. With a grin, Victor returned to his lover’s arms and pressed their naked torsos together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Topher’s hips bucked up, his hardening erection pressing against Victor’s. “Oh!” he cried as Victor ground down. Victor started to reach down and unbuckle his pants but Topher stopped him. “No. Just like this.” He couldn’t admit he wasn’t ready for more. “Please?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“All right.” Victor continued to rock against Topher, leaning down to kiss him, hands stroking the bare flesh above his waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Topher’s hands slipped for purchase against Victor’s now sweaty back and he found himself curling his arms around his shoulders. “Please. Oh please,” he murmured, lost in sensation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s all right.” With infinite care Victor cocked one of Topher’s legs at the knee and wrapped it around his waist. “Let me take care of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes,” Topher hissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They moved in thrusting time together until Topher couldn’t take it anymore. “Now Victor, now!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With a hoarse cry, Victor pushed and mashed his lips to Topher’s, muffling the reply. Topher came, Victor following a scant few seconds later, the warm come flooding their underwear and pants and spreading to each others crotches._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Victor all but collapsed on top of his lover, panting hard. Topher--speechless for once--lay there then suddenly shouted, “oh shit!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tired, Victor merely asked, “what’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I called you Victor! Shit, shit, shit!” Topher started struggling out of the embrace. Victor let him go, watching as he got off the bed. “Ugh. It’s been a long time since I came in my pants.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Victor smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Vic--I mean, Sandy--” but he was cut off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Victor.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“My name _is _Victor. Topher,” he sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, “it’s okay.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Topher just shot him a confused look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Look. I’m Sandy. But I’m also Victor.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No. No, no, no. You should just be Sandy. And besides, Victor is in love with Sierra.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Victor looked down and was quiet for a few minutes then back up. “Yes, I guess I am. He is. We are. But does that mean I can’t love you too, Topher?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Flummoxed, Topher just waved his arms in a flailing sort of way and sputtered. Victor, amused, got off the bed and crossed to him. He gathered the still flailing genius into his arms and drew him back to the bed where they sat on the edge, side by side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Adelle was probably watching that whole thing,” Topher said at last._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Probably.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After a another few minutes Topher got up and led Victor out of the room, back to the chair. As Victor sat in it and looked up, he smiled. “I won’t forget.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Topher said nothing, just hit the switch. As the machine powered down, Victor sat up and asked, “did I fall asleep?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“For a little while,” Topher whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“My pants are wet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes. You should go change them.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“All right.” Victor stood and blithely walked away, leaving Topher in his despair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________End_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don’t know, “Daisy” is the nickname of David Wenham, who plays Faramir in the movies. The cast called him that, and Dominic Monahan makes special mention of it in the commentaries.


End file.
